Canada Eh! episodes list
What is Canada EH? “Canada EH!” is a YouTube fan-parody series featuring Matthew Williams (Canada) based from Hidekaz Himaruya’s “Axis Powers Hetalia” by Ina-chan of The iammatthewian Project. In the bid to erase Canada’s invisibility, Matthew answers various questions that people may have about Canada, featuring snippets of various Canadian history, pop culture, current events, relations with other countries, and other Canadiana facts in the point of view of Canadians. While most Canadians agree that Himaruya’s version of Canada is adorably cute, many Canadians feel that it was an inaccurate portrayal of how Canadians see themselves (especially, the obvious lack of reference to Canada’s French side), as well as obvious inaccuracies re: Canadian relations with other countries. Canada EH! Episode List (by chronological order) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E65mykEbgY Episode 1: Fight the Invisibility!] Written and voiced by: Ina-chan Characters: Canada Released: 29th August 2009 While Matthew and Alfred seem to look alike in many ways, they hold different values… even in systems of government. Matthew also talks about his two “fathers”. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKmzlIwmP_E Episode 2: Canada’s Very…Cold?] Written and voiced by: Ina-chan Original art by: ctcsherry Characters: Canada, Quebec, Ontario, Manitoba, Newfoundland and Labrador Released: 30th September 2009 Matthew tackles some stereotypes about Canadian climate… while trying to keep the peace between the Have-Not-Trio. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im0hSmg4bvQ Episode 2.2: A Very Happy (Canadian) Thanksgiving] Written and voiced by: Ina-chan Original art by: ctcsherry Characters: Canada, 13 Provinces and Territories Released: 9th October 2009 Matthew talks about Canadian Thanksgiving with his 13 Provinces and Territories, and give thanks for surviving another year. Episode 3: A Little “Slice” of Happiness Part 1 Part 2 Written by: Ina-chan Original art by: ctcsherry, Misharoyuki, falling hippo, roygbivibgyor, aredhel Voices by: Ina-chan, MewWinxKPandmore, portabelluna, hinaningyou Characters: Canada, Ontario, Manitoba, Quebec, Ukraine, Russia Released: 19th November 2009 Due to technical difficulties involving special brownies, the Have-Not-Trio substitutes for Matthew to answer impending questions about erogenous zones, Canadian French, and first loves. Episode 3.2: A Very Merry Matthewian Christmas Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Written by: Ina-chan Original art by: ctcsherry, Misharoyuki, falling hippo, HapoEatsWaffles, Rhinocio, Ninjaliz, Midori-chan, Toasterolle, HyperRikku17 V'oices by:' Ina-chan, Kurotoshi, MoeXSho, thatguy24487, Asalieri, MewWinxKPandmore, portabelluna, YamiMaholsiri, caseycat95, HookLineSinker, atomictomatoofdoom, HapoEatsWaffles, Rhinocio, Keasuke, GreyCage, Miiharuchan, Patatevitale, Midori-chan, fallinghippo Characters: Canada, 13 Provinces and Territories, England, France, Ukraine, America Released: 25th December 2009 Love, drama, fights, family conflicts… its just a typical Matthewian Christmas. Episode 4: All Hail Mother Father Britannia Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Written by: Ina-chan Original art by: Bitter Green Tea, Nagisa Akimori, ctcsherry, portabelluna, Misharoyuki, falling hippo, Rhinocio, Richlette, boscaresque Voices by: Ina-chan, thatguy24487, Miiharuchan, YamiMaholsiri, MewWinxKPandmore, atomictomatoofdoom, Rhinocio, Asalieri, HookLineSinker, HapoEatsWaffles, caseycat95, Portabelluna Characters: Canada, Kumajirou, England, America, 13 Provinces and Territories Released: 31st January 2010 Canada talks about the Commonwealth and revisits the history of his warm but tumulus relationship with Great Britain. Episode 4.2: 2010 Vancouver Olympics Update Written by: Ina-chan Original art by: HapoEatsWaffles Voices by: Ina-chan, YamiMaholsiri Characters: Canada, America Released: 23rd February 2010 Alfred owns the podium and beats Matthew in his own game! Oh woe! Episode 4.3: 2010 Vancouver Olympics Tribute Written by: Ina-chan Original art by: HapoEatsWaffles Voices by: Ina-chan, MoeXSho, MewWinxKPandmore, atomictomatoofdoom, caseycat95, Portabelluna Characters: Canada, America, British Columbia, Ontario, Quebec, Manitoba Released: 2nd March 2010 After all the bad starts, the Olympics are over with Canada cruising towards several major record-breaking successes AND reclaiming HIS game from Alfred. All of Canada celebrates and BC basks in her triumphant glory! Episode 5: Bro, Dear Bro (tentative title) Written by: Ina-chan Original art by: TBD Voices by: TBD Characters: Canada, America (plus more) Released: TBA Move over Charlie’s Angels, The Devil’s Brigade is just as hot and twice as effective. Alfred and Matthew show that they are living proof that the bonds of brotherhood can never be broken… whether they like it or not. Episode 6: Oh, Maple Leaf and Beaver! (tentative title) Written by: Ina-chan Original art by: TBD Voices by: TBD Characters: Canada, Ontario, Quebec, Manitoba (plus more) Released: TBA Matthew brings to light the origins of Canada’s many symbols. More Canada EH! [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNDSws1y820 A Candid Interview with Canada] Written and voiced by: M-Kun and Ina-chan Characters: Canada, M-kun Released: 6th October 2009 A fan from the Philippines digs dirt about Canada. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad94X46dJgw I Am Nova Scotia] Written, art and voiced by: Rhinocio Characters: Nova Scotia Released: 21st December 2009 Getting to know one of Canada's founding Provinces [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89uEXMAMUXc An Canadian Tail] Written by: Keasuke Voiced by: Keasuke, FallingHippo, Portabelluna Art by: Portabelluna, HapoEatsWaffles, FallingHippo, Keasuke, Rhinocio Characters: Nunavut, Newfoundland and Labrador, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec Released: 26th Febuary 2010 It's Valentine's Day!